The Old Raven
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Just a few moments in the life of our two Detectives. An old raven plays a very central role.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and only own the ideas of _my _stories.

Please write a **P**rivate** M**essage if you find any mistakes. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

**Author's note:** This is a little folly that came to my mind during a hilarious chat. It's just a few moments in the life of our two Detectives. Hard to find a...

**...summary:** Just a few moments in the life of our two Detectives. An old raven plays a very central role. Enjoy it!

* * *

**.**

**The Old Raven**

**.**

* * *

**1**

* * *

In just a few hours he would be on his drive southwards and probably almost there already. Some nice days in Cornwall with his brother laid ahead of him. He planned to be riding the Cornish coast and country a lot so Tommy looked forward to his holidays. Even more so because Barbara had promised she would drop by for a couple of days. He dearly hoped it would be a bit longer and it should be during the days when his surprisingly skilled brother would be in Scotland canvassing possible customers for their refreshed horse business. And with his mother being away on a trip to southern France, it would mean they had the entire house for themselves. Just him and Barbara.

When he shaved he thought about which room he would give her although he actually knew it would be the one next to his. He would wake her up in the mornings and call her for breakfast. Standing under the shower he imagined how she would look at him when he surprised her with bacon and toast. Oh, and he would teach her to ride out in the country. Since he had seen her sitting on a horse before when his sister had challenged her pride last summer, Tommy knew she would manage and if he gave her his mother's old and calm mare nothing could happen anyway. Their rides would be romantic, of that he was sure.

* * *

As always Tommy's mind wandered to his beloved Sergeant while he was under the refreshing rain from his shower. He respected her but more so, he adored her. He even loved her - at least sometimes he dared to admit that to himself. And Tommy even knew that she had a well-shaped body under her usually not so well-fitting clothes. He had seen her in Judith's breeches and a rather tight jacket last summer and it was a sight he could never forget. Unfortunately this time he had no time to shower extensively so his thoughts had no chance to wander too far. Sighing he stepped out of the cubicle without the usual extra minutes.

Tommy dried himself off and mentally went through his to-do list for Cornwall once more when the landline telephone suddenly rang. He had expected the call on his mobile phone, which was lying on the shelf in the bathroom, so he was quite surprised hearing the ring coming from his study now.

* * *

"Ah, bugger!" he cursed, grabbed a towel and hurried to the stairs. On his way downstairs the huge towel, which he was about to wrap around his waist, got stuck in a gap of the handrail and he almost fell down the first steps. Tommy cursed again but in fact he did not really care that he was entering his study completely naked a few seconds later. Although he was living here alone he seldomly ran around in his house with no clothes on but the phone call he was expecting was a very important phone call. He should not miss it.

The rich American who wanted to buy the promising foal for an almost unimaginable amount of money would not care if he was naked. It was no video call and Tommy would not want to miss the deal just because the impatient yankee could not let the phone ring on until the English toff was decently dressed.

Tommy grinned about that thought, which clearly was influenced by the class issues Barbara voiced whenever she could, but at least he managed to answer in time.

* * *

It was a good call and the deal was wrapped up after a few minutes.

"Very well, Mr Ewing, that's the plan." Tommy said to the American who had just gone through the first preconditions how to get that horse over the big puddle. "Right. We'll leave it here. My solicitor... haha, you'd say lawyer, wouldn't you?"

He hated to be like that during negotiations but sometimes he had to attune to customers. Peter was much better in these matters.

"Exactly, the differences. Alright, Mr Ewing, the contract will be sent to you via e-mail." Tommy finished the smalltalk. "Good. Thank you and good bye."

The last bits to the sale had to be put into the hands of their solicitors of course but Tommy would care for that later when he was at Howenstow.

Now he only had to pack his bags. The fast car he had hired for this trip already stood at the kerb.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Barbara was happy. Only two days of work and then she would have almost three long and well deserved weeks off. She had not planned anything but to do nothing. She also had promised her boss DI Lynley that she would pay him a visit when he was in Cornwall.

She looked forward to enjoying some nature and that his mother would not be there was a fact she had commented with a simple "Oh, how bad." when Tommy had told her. In fact she was even happy that they would be accompanied only by his brother who now was living in the manor. He mainly would avoid her as usual or be busy with the horses and in the stables so he would not disturb much. A lot of fresh air and private time with her boss were what was waiting for her.

Right now she recognised that it would be hard for her not to drive down south on her first day off already. She already missed him and it was only two hours ago that he had left the office.

* * *

Before Lynley had left he had given her the keys to his London house. He had asked her to look for the flowers two times in the first four days of his absence because his own was on holidays too and he only managed to order another house keeper to care for them in a week from now on. Barbara smiled. Tommy had been so excited in the past days that he almost had forgotten it and had made that appointment too late.

"Long story." Tommy had mumbled. Tommy also had asked her to run an errand for him and bring an almost forgotten box of antique books to his house. He had murmured something like she just should put it onto his desk, there was no need to hurry, it was nothing important but to be fetched soon, tomorrow at the latest. Of course he was in a hurry as usual lately. There was something with an expensive horse and a trade Barbara was not overly interested in although Tommy had been very excited when he had told her what his brother had landed. Of course she would do him the favour. She would do almost everything for him.

Sitting at her desk she had to chuckle which made Winston look up quizzically. Barbara slightly blushed and shook her head with a wink. "Nothing, Winnie. Just go on working."

* * *

It had been a quiet week and the next days would only be filled with papers and files, and with nothing to do after work Barbara drove to the antiquarian straight away in the afternoon. She got the box of books and because of a little cheeky desire of getting to his house quickly, so she would be able to catch some of his lingering scent, she drove straight to Belgravia.

His car was not parked in its usual spot so Barbara did not mind to ring the bell. She had his keys so she could let herself in. As excited as he had been, Tommy would be on his way by now and probably in Nanrunnel already. It was silent inside and the expected remnants of the beloved smell were still intense.

She deeply inhaled with closed eyes and snickered.

* * *

On her way to his study Barbara suddenly heard his voice from inside. It was clear that Tommy was talking at the phone. He still was there.

"Very well, Mr Ewing, that's the plan." Barbara heard Tommy's side of the conversation. "Right. We'll leave it here. My solicitor... haha, you'd say lawyer, wouldn't you?"

For a moment Barbara thought about leaving the box with books in the hallway and disappear undetected but then she thought that she could as well say good bye once more. On a more private level and not so in public like they had parted in the office.

"Exactly, the differences. Alright, Mr Ewing, the contract will be sent to you via e-mail." she heard from inside. "Good. Thank you and good bye."

Barbara was taking the last steps towards the door to his study when the phone call was ended.

* * *

"Hiya, Sir, don't be alarmed. It's just me." she announced herself through the half open door. She pushed it open and carefully looking down to the threshold she stepped over it with the unwieldy box in her arms.

"Good Lord!" Tommy exclaimed.

Out of the corners of her eyes she saw a quick movement. She finally looked up.

Barbara froze in the middle of the room and almost dropped the box.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

What a sight!

Her boss stood next to the dark and heavy oak wood desk, with green and golden lamp, black telephone, leather desk pad and everything. He was facing her. His eyes looked shocked.

He was completely naked.

And still Tommy was covered on the most interesting parts. In his hands he held the old taxidermied raven that usually stood next to the silver framed family foto on his desk and it was merely hiding his best friend now.

"Oh..." Barbara breathed and turned white before she turned red and almost choked on her whispered words. "I'm sorry."

Rooted to the spot she was unable to avert her eyes though.

Tommy did not move either but stared back at her. He also did not say anything.

She held her breath.

* * *

Without her own will Barbara had to look at him. A lock of damp hair was hanging over his eyebrow but he was not pushing it back. His lips were half open as if he wanted to say something. His skin was not as pale as she had imagined after all these long days at the office and his arms were muscular but not blown up. There was a small round scar on his left biceps.

His chest was heaving with a rather quick breath. She would call it broad and it was covered with a few dark hairs. The patch thinned even more towards his navel that seemed to be perfectly centred on his quite flat belly. Below what once probably was a nice six-pack in his youth she only could imagine a fine line of hair spreading shortly above the unimaginable which was hidden behind the black bird. To the left and to the right of it she saw his accentuating hip bones and the very male muscles pointing towards that certain hidden treasure.

His legs were strong and straight, with knees that could be shown in shorts. His nice calves led to even nicer ankles. He stood on well shaped but slightly too big feet.

* * *

Her breathing returned after several moments and now it was quite rapid too. Barbara looked at the raven again. It was slightly turning its head and seemed to stare back, mocking her with its black eyes, staring confusingly alive. It was held by the two strong but neat hands she knew so well. These hands had searched for contact quite often lately.

Actually his fingers had brushed hers in a lot of unexpected situations recently. It always had made her shiver inwardly and the mere thought of it did it to her again right now.

Right now the fingers of Tommy's left hand slowly moved across the soft black feathers for a second, obviously unintended but causing the most inappropriate thoughts in her mind. A pleasant warmth suddenly was spreading in her lower regions and Barbara had to swallow.

* * *

Tommy shifted his weight to one side and Barbara cleared her throat with a slightly squeaky noise. He had seen her eyes slowly wandering over his entire body and back again across his belly and his chest. He saw her gaze lingering for a moment on his lips that had turned into a faint sheepish smile. Then she looked into his dark eyes and his eyes widened.

Much to his surprise Tommy could see raw desire bubbling in the green sea of Barbara's intense gaze after she had feasted her eyes across his nakedness. He swallowed because in his mind several unseemly ideas of making use of it suddenly exploded. He felt an small and enjoyable but very inappropriate twitch in a certain region of his body.

Heat in his ears announced that they had turned red.

* * *

They stared at each other in silence for a few stretching moments.

Barbara recognised how his eyes turned almost as black as the raven's. Unthinkable thoughts blossomed in her mind because his look had turned lustful and his eyes seemed to drown in hers. His face mirrored the sudden physical yearning she was feeling herself. Much to her surprise she also saw a light rosy blush on his cheeks.

Too shocked and too delighted, she knew she was unable to hide behind the safe barrier of a straight face. Her own longing must be visible for him. Electric energy sizzled through the room. The tension between them was almost palpable.

Although she feared that she could not trust her voice Barbara inhaled to speak.

Without taking her eyes from his she swallowed and said with an unintentionally dark voice "I've always hated that creature."

Although she was blushing even deeper Barbara kept her eyes fixed on his when he slowly put the old raven back into its usual spot on the desk. She fought hard not to look anywhere else but into the darkness of Tommy's salacious gaze.

Their eyes stayed locked.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

For a few long moments both only tried to read the other one's expression. In both faces there was a previously unknown desire and an anxious embarrassment as well; the first slowly displaced by the latter.

Then the five seconds were over. Barbara cleared her throat. She ripped her eyes from his.

"I'll leave the books right here." she said and put the heavy box down on the thick carpet. Without any further look at the temptation of the air-clad man she turned and left the room. She went straight into his living room and straight to the little table with his beloved Scotch. Of that she poured herself a glass and downed it in one quick gulp without putting down the bottle.

The image of Tommy being completely naked and not hidden behind a foggy glass wall of a shower cubicle did not do her the favour to leave her mind. The looks he had given her still were causing an inner storm that had to be soothed quickly and it would be soothed easily with another big sip.

She could have doubled her first drink already, but that had felt unseemly for the expensive stuff. When Tommy entered the room Barbara was just pouring herself the second glass of MacSoothy.

* * *

On his way here Tommy had grabbed one of the big cushions from the armchair in his study and now was holding it to cover his best friend again. To his great relief he had cooled down a bit. Everything else would have been inappropriate and awkward.

Although the previous seconds had been shocking and sizzling great at the same time and it had appeared to be a mutual emotion. He never had been able to imagine Barbara giving him a desirous look like she just had had in his study. And her husky and very cheeky statement about the old raven still resonated in his ears. She must have known that her words would make him put it back onto the table. When her eyes, still fixed on his, had turned even another bit darker in that moment, he had felt delighted that she obviously liked what she was forcibly not directly looking at. Nonetheless Tommy now thought that it had not been fair to expose himself like that so it was good that this cushion was decidedly bigger than the old bird.

"I'm sorry, Barbara." he muttered. Barbara turned with a glass of whisky in her hand. It was quite full and it made Tommy chuckle inwardly. She was blushing deeply, and she also frowned with doubt, but there still was a hint of pleasure in the intense look she was giving him. Something he very much approved of. "I guess I have to explain something."

She cleared her throat before she nodded. "Yes, that would be good."

* * *

"Well, I was a bit late so I was under the shower when that important phone call came. You probably remember what I've told you about that horse deal?" Barbara nodded, holding the second glass almost like a shield between them, a shield against the velvety voice that dripped onto her willpower with the effect of hot tea dripping onto a sugar cube, but she refrained from downing its content. "That yankee called, I ran to the stairs, my towel got stuck there somehow, I didn't mind because I thought to be alone and hurried to the phone. But then you came in, and there only was that taxidermied raven. I couldn't just stand there like I was born, could I? But when you said that you always disliked that bird I felt... challenged."

With an apologetic shrug Tommy paused. Barbara still held his gaze and looked as if she was expecting further explanations but he just gave her a sheepish, but nonetheless cheeky grin. Then he shrugged again and cocked his head. The lock of damp hair fell over his eyebrow once more and he pushed it back. This way he was holding the cushion with only one hand and it hung there slanted now. Barbara could not help but recognise it. She swallowed dryly.

"I think I should go and get dressed." Tommy murmured bashfully.

Barbara nodded. For a second a disappointed shadow had flashed across her face but he had noticed it anyway. "Yah, you better do that." she croaked.

* * *

She lifted the glass to her lips when Tommy turned. This way he was presenting his nicely dimpled, naked bum cheeks. Although she tried to, Barbara did not manage to keep her eyes away from that sight but she was sipping at the whisky already. His unnecessarily accentuated move of tossing away the cushion with a very unnecessary sway of his hips before he left the living room caused her to choke on the liquid. She coughed and it shook the glass in her hand. Whisky spluttered audibly onto the floor.

"Oh, fuck!" she muttered a curse.

"Mh, maybe later..." he murmured, already at the stairs. It was only murmured, and very quiet, but on purpose not so quiet that she would not be able to hear it.

Barbara dropped the glass onto the carpet. She was shocked and with wide eyes she saw him getting out of sight.

"Tommy!" she cried out reproachfully.

Halfway up the stairs Tommy was laughing out loud. He dearly hoped that Barbara would not have left his house before he was dressed properly. He sensed there was something they had to talk about.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
